The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
It is well known that a water fight is an entertainment activity that is very popular and is welcome by children abroad, so a greater number of water balloons are demanded. Because carrying out a water fight by using water balloons is full of fun, has low costs, and may involve a lot of people to entertain them all, carrying out a water fight by using water balloons is gradually popular at home. However, a conventional manner of making water balloons is excessively slow, water balloons are made one by one, which is time-consuming and laborious. U.S. Pat. No. 9,051,066 discloses a system and method for filling containers with fluids, including an opening at an end and a housing formed with a plurality of through holes at another end, where upper ends of a plurality of hollow tubes are respectively connected to the plurality of through holes in a one-to-one correspondence manner, a lower end of the hollow tube is detachably connected to a container, and the container is connected to the hollow tube by using an elastic fastener. Although multiple water balloons can be made at one time by using such a structure, this structure is a single-use product and cannot be used repeatedly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.